


If U Seek Abby

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Writing Prompt, dance club, prompt, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostbusters decide to go to a dance club for a night out on the town. Dirty dancing ensues.</p><p>(this is a horrible summary, do not let it discourage you lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If U Seek Abby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InFairWingHellsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/gifts).



> Writing prompt by infairwinghellsing - thanks boo! :)

"We look amazing, y'all."

Abby tore her gaze from the full length mirror the four of them stood in front of to glance at Patty who was checking herself out. "You all look amazing. I look like someone's aunt who owns twelve cats." She looked down at her skinny jeans and sneakers and tugged at self consciously at her over-sized sweater.

"I told you to wear the dress you bought yesterday," Erin commented, wiping imaginary lint off of her knee-length dress. 

"Yeah, come on, Abs," Holtzmann piped up. "Put on the sexy dress." She winked at her girlfriend and Abby blushed.

"Fine."

She walked down the hall to the room she shared with Jillian and yanked the black form fitting dress off the bed. Holtzmann followed her and stood in the doorway as Abby stripped out of her clothes. When she was just down to her bra and undies, converse high tops still on, Holtz walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands resting on her tummy affectionately while Abby fussed over the tag on the dress. 

"I don't see why I have to wear this dress and you get to wear whatever," Abby whined, yanking the tag off the garment.

Holtzmann turned Abby around in her arms and pressed her body to hers, the dress squished between them. "First of all, you can wear whatever you want. You're the one who complained first which makes me think you actually wanted to wear the dress in the first place, but you wanted our approval."

"Get out of my head," Abby grumbled, her cheeks turning beat red.

"Second of all," Holtzmann stepped back and held her arms out to her side. "What's wrong with my outfit?" 

Abby smirked, looking Holtzmann up and down, admiring the paint splattered jeans, combat boots, crop top, and one of Abby's flannel button downs draped over her shoulders, the sleeves pull up to her elbows. Her hair was in her usual messy up-do and her yellow-tinted goggles were perched on her head like a headband. She never left without them. Shaking her head, Abby smiled and hooked her fingers into Holtzmann's belt loops, tugging her until she was pressed against her again. "Nothing," she whispered, tipping her head up to kiss her gently. "You look beautiful."

They were about to kiss again when Patty's voice rang out from the hallway. "'ey! Let's go, lovebirds!"

Abby and Holtz shared a loving glance and then parted so Abby could slip on the dress. A loud whistle escaped Holtzmann when she emerged from the bedroom, followed by whoops and hollers from Patty and Erin exclaiming, "You look gorgeous!" Abby smoothed down the black dressed and took a deep breath as they headed out of the firehouse.

__

"Is it always this loud?" Erin practically yelled in Patty's ear.

The four Ghostbusters stood in the middle of the entrance, taking in the whole scene of the nightclub.

"Pretty much!" Patty shouted back.

"Let's dance!" Holtzmann jumped up and down, tugging Abby's hand.

"No no no no," Abby shook her head and held up her free hand. "You go ahead. I'm gonna get a drink first."

"I'll join you," Erin followed Abby to the bar.

"Patty!" Holtzmann looked up expectantly at the tall woman.

"Right behind you, baby!" Patty said and the two made a dash for the dance floor.

Abby and Erin sat at the bar, observing the two friends dancing among the mob of people. Abby took a swig of her beer while Erin sipped at her martini delicately.

"So," Abby said. "This is fun."

"What?" Erin leaned her head in closer to the brunette.

"I said," Abby shouted. "This is fun!"

"Oh!" Erin nodded and sipped her drink again. "Yeah, we should do this more often!"

Both women were lying through their teeth. After years of never being invited to parties, the two best friends found themselves incredibly uncomfortable in big crowds surrounded by loud music and obscene dancing. 

Abby looked out onto the dance floor and spotted Jillian doing her normal dancing while Patty clapped and cheered her on. Holtzmann looked up and caught her eye just as she began shaking her hips provocatively and winked at her girlfriend. Abby squirmed in her seat, feeling a rush a of heat pool between her legs. Holtzmann knew what her dancing did to her girlfriend and she smiled ruefully when she saw Abby shifting.

Patty came out of nowhere a few minutes later, out of breath and sweating. "Man, that girl can dance!" she exclaimed, sitting next to Erin. "Vodka rocks," she ordered from the bartender. "Abby, why don't you go out there?"

"Hmm?" Abby finally tore her eyes away from the blonde to look at Patty. "What did you say?"

Patty shook her head with a laugh. "Girl, get out there!"

"But I don't-"

"GO!" Erin and Patty yelled and Abby hopped off the stool in shock.

"Okay, okay!" She handed Erin her beer and made her way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Oops, sorry. Oh, I love your shoes, ow! That was my foot, jackass!" She stopped in front of Holtzmann who had her back turned to her. Abby bit her lip and looked around her awkwardly, not sure what to do. She tapped Jillian on the shoulder and the woman turned around quickly.

"ABS!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Abby's neck and squeezing. "Are you gonna dance with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I will!" Abby shrugged with a smile.

She began clapping her hands and the two danced to whatever song the DJ was playing. A few songs later, Sexyback came on and Holtzmann gasped dramatically. "YES!" She grabbed Abby by her hips and pulled her back to her chest. 

"Wha-" Abby stopped mid protest when Holtzmann began grinding against her. She felt her groin begin to pulse and she pushed her ass out as Holtzmann's hands traveled up and down her body, caressing her hips, the tops of her thighs, her belly. Abby threw her head back against Holtz's shoulder and closed her eyes as they moved together as one. She felt Jillian's breath on her neck and then her teeth, biting down on the skin gently. "Mmm," she moaned. Forgetting where they were, Abby laced her fingers on top of Holtzmann's and moved their joined hands up from her hips to her aching breasts. Together they squeezed and pinched at her already budded nipples through the fabric of her dress and bra. 

She didn't even realize that Holtzmann was slowly dancing them out of the crowd and towards a darkened corner until she was pushed against the wall. She opened her eyes just as Jillian leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues immediately tangled and Abby felt her dress being lifted up her thighs. 

"Wait, Holtz-" she grabbed the blonde's wrists and pulled away from the kiss.

"Sshh," Holtzmann nuzzled her neck and bit her ear lobe. "No one will see, I promise."

Abby shrugged and grabbed Holtzmann by her blonde locks, yanking her head back up to kiss her again. She felt two of Jillian's fingers brush the gusset of her soaked panties and she gasped. "Wait!" she breathed out. Holtzmann was about to protest when she noticed Abby's tiny hands unbuttoning her jeans. The blonde shivered when Abby slid her hand inside and cupped her. "You're not wearing any panties," Abby hissed, her fingers sliding back and forth over the slick lips. 

"When have you ever known me to wear underwear?" Holtz hissed before crashing her lips back down on Abby's. She pushed Abby's panties aside and pushed two fingers into the brunette. 

Abby groaned into Jillian's mouth and moved her hand down, her two middle fingers slipping inside of the blonde easily. She curled them up and made a come-hither motion against the rough patch she found there causing Holtzmann's knees to buckle. She fell against Abby, her forehead resting on her shoulder as Abby continued to stroke into her slowly. 

Jillian slid a third finger into Abby and began to pump quickly, her thumb pressing roughly against her clit. She dug her teeth into Abby's shoulder to suppress her moans when the familiar tingle crept all the way up her body and settled in her groin. 

"Fuck!" Abby cried out against Holtzmann's ear and Jillian felt a gush of liquid coat her hand and wrist. She slid her fingers out and rubbed them back and forth delicately over Abby's swollen lips. 

Abby took a moment to gather her bearings and then she stopped her tortuous teasing by jerking her wrist back and forth. The heat intensified and Holtzmann gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as a white hot sensation enveloped her whole body. "Mmmmnnn, Abbyyyy..." she keened, her thighs shaking before she completely stiffened and came hard.

Abby continued to stroke back and forth with her finger tips as Holtzmann came down from her high. She slipped her hand out of her jeans and buttoned them back up while Jillian gave one final pinch to Abby's clit before she moved her panties back in place. They shared a long breathless kiss and then pulled away reluctantly from each other.

"Wanna get out of here?" Holtzmann asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Thought you'd never ask," Abby grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, not sure how I feel about this...


End file.
